


Ghost

by titC



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as Spock/McCoy, or just a friendship story.  
> Rating: PG.  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Star Trek and its universe are not mine! They belong to Paramount / Viacom. No infringement intended, no money being made.
> 
> This was inspired by AcidQueen (syredronning.de) 's wonderful drawing Spock in Shadow, first published in Spiced Peaches II, an e-zine devoted to Spock/McCoy.

He kept seeing him everywhere. 

 

Right now, he thought he could make out his blurry figure in the shadows - the inhumanly shiny hair, a firm thigh, a pointed ear - the hint of a straight eyebrow, so different from his own. 

 

He could almost hear the rough voice calling him. He sounded like someone in pain, closed off from him, needing him... But Spock wasn't, couldn't be there - he was dead, wasn't he? He'd watched him die, he'd felt him die. He'd been the first in the radiation chamber, the last to run his fingers on the burnt face, just before closing the lid of the torpedo case.

 

And yet, in the dim quarters, Leonard McCoy had seen him one last time, in spite of the sealed door, in spite of Jim's orders, in spite of what common sense told him. 

 

He could even have touched him one last time, if only - if only Jim had not burst in and shattered everything. 


End file.
